


Young and Excitable

by sskinner155



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Jacin and Winter are about to have a great night together when Jacin blows the whole thing before its time. A jacinter smut.





	Young and Excitable

It had been a rather warm day and there had been a lot of running during it. Two interviews and a meeting with local state governments as well as a public-school visit. Jacin was exhausted. He couldn’t understand how Winter was able to stay so pleasant even when facing such rude and or hostile people. They had only been on Earth for a few months and were currently traveling through the American Republic, talking to the elected leaders as well as trying break stereotypes of the Lunar people. They’ve had a mixed bag of success.

Jacin laid on the bed letting his muscle relax after a much need work out section, if he wasn’t careful, he would become lazy and while their trip hadn’t received any violence, yet he was aware of several net groups that were against the former Lunar Princess being on earth. The war with Levana was over but they were still fighting.

He rested his eyes for a second then a knock on the door. Winter didn’t even wait for his response and opened the door that connected their rooms. “They just published the story from the public-school, it’s a nice picture, were you sleeping?”

“No just resting my eyes.” She gave him a guilty smile, her curly hair clipped back out of her face and already in her nightwear, pink silk pajama pants and a matching shirt. There was a time in seeing Winter so casual would have been a risky game but now it had become a daily routine, but the sight of her was still caught his breath. They were finally together, no longer controlled by Levana. He was living the fantasy he never allowed himself to think about too long.

“They published the article?”

“Yea.” She climbed into bed and handed him the portscreen. It was open to a picture of Winter surrounded by several grade school kids. Winter had enjoyed the trip to the school most, reading and playing with them. It was a nice break from the normal morning show host. Jacin of course was aware that there had been several absent children and a group of protesters a block away but none the less the interaction had been an enjoyable one.

“I hope we can do more actives like that, it felt so much more natural.”

“With how well this one went I’m sure we’ll be able to schedule more.” She nodded and cuddled in closer to him. Jacin stiffened a bit his cheeks going red.

“Maybe we could visit other places like that. More community-based places.” She rested her hand on his chest, tracing circles with her finger. “Oh, Cress commed me earlier her Scarlet, Wolf and Thorne are going to in in town tomorrow delivering more antidot, were going to meet them for lunch, before they have to leave again.” Jacin nodded biting his lips, Winter’s hand had moved to his stomach and her breath was hot against his neck.

“That’s…good.” All of his concentration was on her hand as it had moved lower.

“Jacin?” She sat up her brown eyes finding his. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Her face sweet with a slight smirk. His heart was so loud it filled his ears and there was a stiffness forming in his boxers.  
“Yes.” He whispered. Her smile brightened and she moved to kiss him. Her leg slid in between his as her weight fell gently on him, her kiss was sweet then he pressed harder to her lips bring his arm around her waist.

He felt the smirk on her lips as she ran her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. He slid his tongue over her lips then nipped at her lower lip. She gasped surprised by his forwardness. Jacin’s tongue met hers in a slow dance the taste of peppermint and chocolate still lingering.

Jacin pushed himself up shifting Winter to straddling his lap their tongues teasing each other in a back and forth while he ran his hand up over her leg and the curve of her butt. Her core pressed into him a wetness seeping through the thin fabric of her pants. There was a hot intensity in his groin wanting to be released.

Winter tangled her hand into his hair and pulled way from his lips. She pulled at his hair cranking his head back and exposing his neck, his length was throbbing. She brought her lips to his neck kissing over the skin, pressing herself into him creating a hot friction. She bit down on the fleshy part of his shoulder and he felt a shudder rip through is body. He held tight to Winter his face a flaming red.

He came.

They had just started, hadn’t even gotten to second base and he came. In his boxers.

He dropped his head feeling the embarrassment settle over him with a bit of shame.

“Jacin? Are you okay? Sorry did I bit you too hard?” He looked at Winter, her eyes were big with worry and a slight guilt.

“I left something in the hover.”

“What?”

“I need to go get it.”

“Now?”

“Yes, we can’t have it stolen.” He pushed Winter off of him with a bit more aggression then he met and grabbed the key card and was out the door before she had ask another question.

* * *

Jacin hadn’t gone back up to the room, he cleaned him self in the public bathroom of the lobby and stayed in the hover the rest of the night. He was angry, embarrassed and disappointed, how could he have ruined this. Him and Winter had been together since Levana’s downfall, but they hadn’t gotten physical. In parts due to their busy scheduled as well as not wanting to jump in too fast.

But last night would have been perfect and he ruined it.

He waited till he knew Winter was getting her hair and makeup done before he went back to their room for a shower and to get ready. He had managed to avoid being alone with her most of the day and when they did meet eyes there was an awkwardness between the two of them.

It wasn’t till mid-day when Winter got the comm-call from Scarlet that he remembered that they were all meeting for lunch. He was not looking forward to it.

Winter and he got back in the hover headed for the hotel where they were going to meet the other. Jacin kept himself distracted with his port but the silence was heavy on his shoulders and he noticed Winter stealing glances his way every few minutes.

“Jacin?” She said timidly. “I’m sorry about last night I di--”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” The hotel came into view.

The two of them got out and Jacin saw Wolf first sticking out in the crowd of people. They hadn’t seen any of their friends since the revolution. Cinder was still on Luna cleaning up the mess that Levana had made and Emperor Kaito was back in the Commonwealth. Thorne and Cress with the help of Wolf and Scarlet had been delivering antidot.

“Winter! Jacin!” Cress called out to them meeting Winter in a hug. “Its so good to see you two. How’s earth been for you?” Cress’s enthusiasm didn’t help Jacin’s mood, but it did distract Winter.

“Exciting. I wasn’t aware that weather patterns differed so much on earth. Not just form day to day but from hour to hour.”

“That’s earth for you it can’t make up its damn mind. You wake up there’s frost on the ground by noon its 80 degrees.” Thorne said.

“Why don’t we go inside and get a table before the lunch crowd gets here.” Scarlet suggested. The six of them got a table and the conversation continued. Winter talked about some of the interviews she had while Scarlet and Cress went on about some of the places they had been recently.

Jacin had stayed quite through the whole lunch. He couldn’t let go what had happened last night. His mind went to Thorne and Wolf, did something like this ever happen to them. They were older then him, so they might have more experience. His face went red, he was not going ask these two about their sex life and most certainly wasn’t going to tell them about what had happened.

“Jacin are you okay your face is really red?” Scarlet asked, everyone turned to him and he felt the heat rise.

“I’m..ah..”

“Thinking about something dirty weren’t ya,” Throne teased. Jacin knew it was a joke but the fact that that it hit so close to home angered him.

“No. I just need to go.” For the second time in a twelve-hour period he made a quick getaway leaving his friends and Winter puzzled.

Jacin had went to his hotel room. The more and more he thought about it the more he got angry at himself. There was a knock at the door. Groaning he got up and saw that it was Thorne and Wolf on the other side.

“Let us in.” Thorne yelled banging on the door. With a scowl he did.

“What do you tow want.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Thorne asked. “Winter told us what happened last night.”

His heart stopped beating. Winter told them. She told them that he…he would never be able to live this down.

“It wasn’t my fault I got to excited. Like something like this hasn’t happened to either of you two. It’s not like that how I wanted the night to go.”

“What do you mean?” Wolf asked.

“Winter already told you, I was embarrassed that it happened, so I left.”

“Well the two of you are in a relationship so you should explain to Winter why you aren’t ready to go to the next leave not just leave her hanging.” Thorne said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Winter’s upset because she thinks she pressured you last night and that you’ve been avoiding her because of it but I’m under the impression that’s not what happened.” Wolf said. Jacin looked between the two of them his face confused with the dawning of realization.

“Winter thinks I left last night because I didn’t want to have sex.” He paused. “Shit.”

“What really happened?”

“Ah…well,” He didn’t want to tell them, but he doubted either were going to leave with out the answer. “I’m young and excitable and I don’t have much of stamina built yet.” The two gave him unsure looks. “I came to soon.” There was a pause then they started laughing.

“Stars I couldn’t figure out why you would leave a girl like Winter hanging but it makes since now.” Thorne laughed. Jacin groaned he should have just kicked the two of them out.

“Oh, shut up. What do I do about Winter.”

“Tell her the truth.” Wolf said.

“Are you kidding I dodged a bullet with her not finding out what really happened I can’t tell her.”

“Why not? You and Winter are in a relationship, right? You do plan to be with her for a long time. These things happened Jacin, it doesn’t say anything about you. Your young and excitable and Winter will understand. No one goes into sex knowing the ins and outs on their first try, you learn with your partner and part of that learning is embarrassment.” Thorne said, Jacin didn’t like it when Thorne made since.

“I’ll talk to her tonight.”

* * *

  
Jacin had made an effort to be much more approachable the rest of the day helping others on Winters team to get through meetings and paparazzi and interviews. His mood had also improved but there was still a guilt this time over how he had made Winter feel. He had been so caught up in himself he hadn’t even realized him leaving her like that would make her feel dirty and unwanted.  
The day finally came to an end when they made it back to their hotel rooms. Winter made her way to her room avoiding Jacin’s eyes. “Wait, Winter can we talk?” He asked taking her hand, she gave a slight nod still not looking at him, he led her to the couch.

His heart was beating harder lacing his fingers with hers. “About last night.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, it was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t you fault. Wolf and Thorne told me what you thought what happened and well that’s not what really happened.” She finally looked at him her eye brow raised. “I wanted to continue last night.” Jacin could fell the heat rise over his face.

“Then why did you leave?”

“Ah well I was embarrassed. I am only nineteen and I was very excited, and you were beautiful, and I couldn’t control myself.” She had a muddled look her lips pursed. “I came and was embarrassed by it.”

“Oh, Jacin you could’ve told me. I would’ve understood, and we could’ve done other things.” Her face had melted into a soft smile.

“I know I was upset that I had ruined a big moment in our relationship, even though I made it worst by leaving.” She gave a slight chuckle. He brought his hand up cupping her face his thumb dusting over her cheek. He could feel the heat wafting off her face, his own heart what pounding in his chest and his breathing becoming loud. “Winter I will always want to be with you. So, don’t think there is anything you could do that would send me away.” Her brown eyes got bigger and a smile came to her lips as Jacin leaned in capturing them.

The kissed deepened when he brought his hand up to her waist pulling her closer. Winter’s own hands roamed over his torso wrapping around his neck. He slid his tongue into her parted lips pressing her into the couch. He moved his hands over her round butt and thigh wrapping her leg around his waist. He could feel the tightness in his pants forming and pressed himself into Winters core. She gave a slight moan moving her lips down his jaw to his neck. She could see his adam’s apple bobbing as her tongue traced over the line. His hands had moved to her waist slowly moving up her shirt feeling the soft skin of her stomach leaving a trail of goosebumps.

He pulled away taking a moment to look at her face before undoing the buttons of her blouse. She bit her lip embarrassingly as his gaze traveled over her body. Her smooth rich skin, the soft rise of her chest, the curve of her hips. Winter tugged on his shirt. “Its only fair.” She teased. He smiled removing it easily. Winters eyes fell over him, she had seen him shirtless before but not in the context. Her fingers brushed over the skin of his stomach looping her fingers into his jeans and pulling him on top of her.

He kissed her eagerly, his hands tangling into her hair her chest pressed into his own. He moved down her body kissing over her slender shoulders across her collarbone to her breast. He pushed the bar up taking one of the perky breast in his hand. He toyed with it massaging it circling the hard nipple. Winter gave a long moan as she tightened her legs around his waist pressing into his length. He licked over her nipple before taking the whole thing into her mouth.

She gave a cry as her back arched her nails digging into his shoulders. He held tight to her waist stopping her from rubbing into his length as he continued to suck his other hand massaging the other breast.

“Jacin please…please.” His name dripped from her mouth in longing. He kissed back up taking her lips holding her close to him.

“Do we have a condom?” He asked.

“Yes, there in my room. In the night stand.” He gave a sweet kiss.

“I’ll be right back.” He got up and quickly and found the box. Winter had moved to the bed while he was gone and had removed her bra, pants and underwear. She was ablaze with reddish light from the setting sun her brown eyes soft.

“Since its our first time I thought being on a bed would make it easier.”

He walked up to her brushing her hair from her face. “Your right it probably will. Are you still sure.”

She took his hand, “I’m always going to want you.” He removed his own pants and rolled the condom on. He hovered over Winter, her hands brushing his chest. “I’m ready.” She whispered.  
He moved into her slowly, her core tightening around him. Winter sucked in a breath her fingers pressing into her skin her eyes shut tight. He rested his forehead on hers. “Only when your ready.” After a second, she nodded for him to continue.

Their movements were slow trying to find a rhythm together. Soon they did and Jacin quickened his pace wanting to recreate the friction that had been his undoing last night. Winters arched her back her head pushed as far into the mattress as possible. Jacin sat up taking a hold of her waist and went faster.

The sweat dripped down his back as Winter laid out before him, her breath staggered, his name coming out in sultry moans gripping tight to the sheets beneath her. He thrusted harder into her his hold so tight to her waist he feared there would be marks. The friction was at its highest, the heat inside him building. He gave a long groan with the last thrust feeling a release. Leaning forward he kissed Winter. His arms holding her as they came down from the high.

With a laugh he rolled off of her tossing the condom and wrapping the blanket around them both. “That’s how I wanted last night to go.” Winter folding into him twirling her finger into his hair.  
“We have plenty of nights together in our future.” She kissed him. He felt his length twitch between them. “It’s a good thing your young and excitable.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***My first Winter and Jacin fic. For a long time I really wasn't sure how I was going to write a smut of these two cuz I always saw their relationship so pure. But eventually they would get to this point. As for the set up I have always been under the belief that sex is something you learn and get better at, luckily Jacin has a solid foundation with his relationship so while its embarrassing its with some one you love so it makes it less so.***


End file.
